my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
|map = Home location.png }}The player's home is located in the Kesselinperä area. The home address is Kesselinperäntie 3 and the postal code is 62362 Alivieska. The postal code isn't valid, but it points to somewhere in Ostrobothnia. Activities The following things can be found in the player's home: *Dad's old car or the project car, the Satsuma. *A moped, Jonnez ES. *A note on the fridge. *The garage, which contains all the parts for assembling the Satsuma (excluding the alternator belt, spark plugs and wheels). The player can also find the tool box, sledgehammer, flashlight, gasoline jerrycan, and car jack here. *The phone, for answering calls, like requests to empty septic tanks or delivering firewood. Picking up the phone during a thunderstorm can kill the player. *A Finland-shaped clock mounted on the kitchen wall, for checking the time. *A toilet, for saving the game. *A bed, for sleeping – reduces fatigue. *A basketball and a hoop, for passing time. *A radio, for listening to music. *A TV that airs a program every day from 10am to 10pm. From 10pm to 10am, the TV shows a test pattern; watching it greatly increases fatigue. *A sauna – reduces stress. *A shower – reduces dirtiness. *A scale – tells the weight of the player. *The Amis Auto magazine where the player can order aftermarket car parts for their Satsuma. *Three faucets, one at the toilet (non-functional), one in the kitchen and another in the shower. It is possible to drink from the faucets and thus reduce thirst. *A refrigerator in the kitchen where it's possible (but not necessary) to store food and drink items. *A pantry with shelves where the player can store food or other items. House fires House fires can render certain parts of the house completely unusable. There is no in-game way to repair destroyed rooms. Standing in the fire for too long will cause the player to die. Fire extinguishers can be used to extinguish house fires. This will prevent the fire from advancing to other rooms, but will not save the initial room from being burned down. Several fire extinguishers may be required to put out a big house fire. There is a smoke detector in the main hallway that will alert the player of an appliance that is smoking and about to cause a fire. This gives the player about 30 seconds to turn off the appliance before a fire starts. There is no smoke warning for a fireplace fire, cigarette fire, fireworks fire, or explosive gas fire. There are several ways to start a house fire: *Leaving the sauna on for too long *Leaving the TV on for too long *Using the fireplace (has a very small chance) *Leaving the stove on for too long *Falling asleep while smoking a cigarette *Detonating fireworks indoors *Blowing up the gasoline or the diesel canister using the fireplace or the sauna *Lightning strikes the house directly (extremely low chance) *Using the Garbage barrel or the Grill inside the House The only way to repair destroyed rooms is to use a third-party program, like MSCeditor. Trivia *On a shelf in the living room there is a small wooden train. This is a reference to the second line in the song Routainen maa, the "death song" that is played when the player dies. The line in question is "Isä poltti puisen veturin," which translates to "Dad burned the wooden locomotive." *If the player should jump onto the roof, be wary of the chimney. If the player jumps in, he will not be able to get out on his own. *A house fire will not extinguish itself — rather, it will keep on burning until the player saves the game or the player extinguishes it. *In earlier game versions, a ghost bug was closing/opening doors in houses. Although it is now confirmed by ToplessGun Toplessgun - 29 December 2016: "LOL, there are no ghosts. The doors are bugging because unfinished door optimization change that slipped in to this latest update. And to address a more serious issue: there are no jump scares in this game, I hate those." to be a bug, some people still believe it was intentionally Paranormal activity. *If the player begins urinating anywhere in the house except for the shower, sauna or the toilet, puddles of urine will form on the floor. Currently there is no way to get rid of the puddles, but if you want to prevent it from happening, make sure you only urinate in the designated safe spots (toilet, sauna, shower & garage), or outside the house at the yard. Bugs Specific (but unknown) inputs can start a house fire while the player is not at home., as well as random door openings. These bugs have been confirmed by Toplessgun himself.Nov 19,2018 @4:15pm - - - Toplessgun: "There is something funny how the unexplained fire always seems to start when not at home. There is nothing in the game that would cause fire only because the player is not home. Direct lightning strike can cause an "unexplained" fire but if there is no thunder in the area that is out of question as well..." References Category:Gameplay Category:Kesselinperä